This study attempts to develop appropriate statistical models to examine the longitudinal relationship between food intake and body composition changes during months 6 through 9 of pregnancy. - The determinants of dietary intake during pregnancy among a group of rural women from Indonesia (data analysis in progress). - The application of longitudinal statistical models to examine biological changes during pregnancy (data analysis in progress). - The relationship between dietary status and body composition changes during pregnancy among a group of rural women from rural Indonesia (data analysis in progress).